SEKIREI: God's Secret Plan
by Vin'DieseL D'.Newgates
Summary: 108 Sekirei dilepas oleh M.B.I untuk mencari Ashikabi mereka ... Sebuah fakta dibalik fakta dari Invasi pertama Pulau Kamikura ... Dia yang harusnya membenci tetapi keadaan yang membuatnya dibenci. ... OOC, Not!Shinobi, etc.


**SEKIREI: God's Secret Plan**

By: Vin'DieseL D'.Newgates

2 Oktober 2016

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto** ©Masashi Kishimoto™.

 **Sekirei** © Sakurako Gokurakuin (Ashika Sakura)™.

Crossover : Naruto and Sekirei.

Litte Crossover With **Fairy tail.**

Rating : **M  
**

* * *

 **Warning** : Sebuah Fanfict Dari Imajinasi asli dari Otak Saya. Kosa Kata dan Aturan Menulis masih datar dan banyak kesalahan, Jadi saya mohon nilailah dengan bijak.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

.

Pagi cerah menyapa lembut di kota Shintou Teitou, matahari yang tampak malu-malu dari timur dan berbagai jenis burung beterbangan sambil berkicau indah. Di sebuah rumah sederhana bergaya jepang, rumah itu dikelilingi oleh suasana yang alami, di salah satu kamar terlihat siluet manusia yang sedang bangun dari tidurnya, kata _'sedang'_ disini dalam artian manusia itu masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

.

 **P.o.V**

Ku buka sedikit mataku, ternyata sudah pagi, cepat sekali karena rasanya aku seperti baru tidur beberapa menit yang lalu, bahkan aku tidak bermimpi sama sekali.

"HOAAAHOAHOAAAHMM~" Aku menguap lebar, kududukkan tubuhku dan meregangkan kedua tanganku, kuusap kedua mataku yang mungkin masih terlihat menahan kantuk.

Beberapa menit setelahnya pun aku tetap dalam posisi ini, entah kenapa setiap bangun di pagi hari kasurku ini terasa nyaman sekali dan seolah-olah ingin mengajakku terus berbaring diatasnya, apa itu hanya perasaanku saja ya?

Kualihkan pandanganku ke sebuah jam weker yang terletak di meja sebelah kasur, ku pertajam penglihatanku dan ternyata jarum jam itu tidak bergerak sama sekali, mati, pantas saja alarm yang kuatur tidak berbunyi.

"Hehe." Aku cengengesan tak jelas.

Baiklah nyawaku sudah terkumpul, aku mulai bangkit, merapikan tempat tidur dan langsung menuju kamar mandi yang masih satu tempat dengan kamarku.

Setelah acara mandi kini aku berjalan ke arah almari, mengambil satu set pakaian dan langsung kupakai, lalu aku menuju ke satu-satunya cermin besar di kamarku, dapat kulihat diriku yang terpantul di cermin, sebuah celana hitam, kemeja putih dengan satu kantong di bagaian dada kiri sudah melekat sempurna di tubuhku.

kemudian kuambil sebuah _Card Identition_ dan kupasang di kantong dada kiri, di kartu tersebut tertulis. . .

 **N.A.M Defence**

 **Name: Namikaze Naruto.**

 **Number ID: 00.01.1**

 **President Director**

Hahaha baiklah, itulah namaku, Namikaze Naruto, aku merupakan putra dari Namikaze Minato dengan Uzumaki Kushina, dan ah mungkin itu saja, untuk lebih jauhnya kurasa nanti akan tahu sendiri, Yosh saatnya makan pagi.

 **P.o.V end**

.

Namikaze muda itu berjalan menuju meja makan dalam keheningan, ketika sampai disana dirinya hanya mendapati beberapa lembar roti tawar kemarin lusa.

"Heh? sepi sekali." Ucapnya pelan, tanpa duduk ia mengambil satu lembar roti, makanan yang terbuat dari tepung yang kenyataannya adalah sisa yang ia buka kemarin tersebut dimakan semua dalam satu gigitan sehingga mulutnya penuh, sambil mengunyah roti Naruto pun berjalan keluar dengan menenteng tas kecil.

sekilas ia memandang sebuah foto yang terpajang di dinding, foto yang cukup besar itu memperlihatkan tiga figur, dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan, satu dari laki-laki itu adalah Naruto sendiri. Foto yang memperlihatkan sebuah kebahagian keluarga kecil.

Tanpa sepatah kata Naruto menatap nanar ke foto keluarga itu, acara memakan roti yang masih penuh di mulutnya terhenti begitu saja, namun tak lama kemudian dirinya kembali melenggang pergi keluar rumah setelah dirinya mengunci pintu rumahnya.

.

.

.

Berjalan tenang Naruto menembus keramaian kota yang bernama Shintou Teitou itu, banyak sekali orang yang menyapanya walau dirinya tidak mengenal mereka namun ia membalas lembut setiap orang itu.

sekitar di perempatan jalan besar ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika lampu penyeberangan menyala merah, menunggu sampai lampu menyala hijau pandangan Naruto terfokus oleh sebuah layar elektronik besar yang menyiarkan sebuah berita.

" **Ini adalah hal yang mengejutkan, delapan puluh persen saham kota Shintou teitou dibeli secara penuh oleh perusahaan M.B.I, dan . . .** "

Naruto terdiam mendengar pembawa berita itu, namun tak lama kemudian dirinya kembali berjalan karena lampu sudah hijau,

 _'Direktur idiot itu sudah mulai bergerak ya,'_ Batinnya.

Siapa yang tak mengenal Mid Bio Informatic atau yang biasa disingkat M.B.I? Mereka adalah perusahaan baru yang sangat sukses, secara global mereka hampir mengekspansi semua hal dalam teknologi, kesehatan, militer dan lainnya, hal itulah yang membuat perusahaan itu menjadi yang terkaya di Negara Jepang ini, atau mungkin Dunia. Jika ingin tahu keberadaan perusahaan M.B.I maka carilah gedung pencakar langit paling tinggi di kota Shintou Teitou karena itulah perusahaan mereka.

Tapi kenapa M.B.I hanya membeli delapan puluh persen saham kota? kemana yang dua puluh persennya?

selama 15 menit berjalan kini Naruto memasuki area gedung besar, pernah melihat gedung pertahanan Pentagon di Amerika? gedung yang dimasuki Naruto ini juga mempunyai bentuk yang sangat mirip dengan gedung Pentagon cuma ukurannya sedikit lebih kecil dengan yang ada di Amerika dan diatas gedung terdapat 4 helipad untuk pendaratan Helikopter. Di dinding atas pintu masuk utama terpampang sebuah tulisan

 **N.A.M Defence**

Dengan tenang Naruto memasuki pintu tersebut yang di jaga oleh empat orang yang memakai satu set pakaian kantor Jas hitam dan celana panjang hitam, namun ditambah dengan sebuah pistol yang tersarung di setiap pinggang mereka, dilihat dari manapun mereka seperti agen khusus.

"Selamat pagi, Namikaze-sama." Secara serempak mereka semua menyapa Naruto sembari menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya

Sementara Naruto sendiri tersenyum cerah dan kemudian ikut menunduk, "selamat pagi juga buat kalian,"

"Bagaimana dengan keamanan kita?" Dengan nada bersahabat Naruto menanyai mereka.

"Semua sektor aman Namikaze-sama."

"Hemm, ano aku merasa tidak enak dengan suffix itu, kalian lebih tua dariku, harusnya aku yang menghormati kalian." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, itu benar empat penjaga itu memang lebih tua jika dibandingkan dengan Naruto.

"Itu sudah sepantasnya, anda adalah pemimpin dan kebijakan anda membuat kami semua nyaman bekerja disini." Ucap salah satu lagi dari mereka, tubuhnya masih memasang postur merendah, sistem yang Naruto jalankan disini adalah sistem kekeluargaan dan gotong royong, semua bahu membahu untuk kebaikan perusahaan san itu membuat semuanya merasa nyaman dalam bekerja.

"A-ah, Aku tak bisa memaksa kalian, aku senang kalian nyaman bekerja disini, baiklah aku masuk dulu." Ujar Naruto tanpa melepas ekspresi cerahnya.

"Ha'i"

Sementara Naruto pun langsung memasuki gedung dan langsung disambut sapaan dengan senyum tulus dari berbagai karyawan disana, Naruto sendiri secara ringan juga membalas hal itu dengan senyuman.

Benar, Namikaze Naruto, di usia muda yaitu 20 tahun dirinya menyandang jabatan sebagai presdir di sebuah perusahaan pertahanan, walaupun bergerak di bidang sistem pertahanan perusahaan ini juga bergerak dibidang alat kesehatan dan teknologi tapi tak semencolok M.B.I yang secara blak-blakan mengekspansi usaha mereka, semua alat buatan N.A.M Defence sudah mendapat hak paten dari pemerintah Jepang dan bahkan alutsista ciptaan mereka selalu dipakai pemerintah, dengan kata lain M.B.I kalah dalam teknologi pertahanan.

Sebelumnya nama perusahaan ini sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan militer, nama awal dari perusahaan adalah N.A.M group, namun karena peralatan tempur ciptaannya yang dibalut teknologi canggih itu membuat perusahaan ini terintegrasi dengan menjadi N.A.M Defence dan tentu itu sudah mendapat persetujuan pemerintah Jepang.

Beberapa contoh saja produk pertahanan dari N.A.M Defence adalah Meriam laser anti serangan pesawat nirwak, MBT kelas berat dengan fitur anti radar, baja _anti-uranium eksplosif, cannon reload semi-auto_ dan anti sensor panas , itu semua melebihi kecanggihan MBT T-14 Armata milik Rusia, Pesawat tempur generasi 5+ dengan teknologi yang melebihi pesawat tempur Sukhoi T-50 PAK FA milik Rusia atau F-35 Lightning II milik Amerika Serikat, berbagai senjata api dengan berbagai fitur, sesuatu yang menakjubkan, namun sekali lagi semua peralatan itu sangat dirahasiakan, barang tak sembarangan dijual belikan dan bahkan belum banyak yang tahu.

Sedikit saja penjelasan dasar dari N.A.M Defence ini karena ada sebuah rahasia tersembunyi dari perusahaan yang hanya diketahui oleh Pemimpinnya itu sendiri, sebuah rahasia yang sama dengan yang dimiliki oleh perusahaan M.B.I.

.

.

Kini Naruto sudah berada diruangan miliknya, dengan sebuah komputer, sebuah Laptop dan berkas yang berserakan menghiasi meja kerjanya.

Di telinga Naruto kini terpasang sebuah _Headphone_ , dengan serius ia menatap sebuah layar komputer, satu tangan kiri memegang beberapa tombol _keyboard_ sedangkan yang kanan memegang _mouse_.

" _Kuso!, room_ apaan ini, main sniper atau main mutilasi?" Ucap Naruto emosi, pandangannya menatap fokus ke layar dengan tenang, tapi itu berbeda dengan kedua tangannya bergerak sangat liar, bahkan sesekali ia membanting _mouse_ -nya

Apa yang dilihat di layar komputer adalah sebuah peperangan, ya Naruto sedang bermain _Game Online_ bergenre FPS, tidak usah disebutkan nama _game_ -nya karena itu sama saja pengarang cerita ini sedang melakukan promosi sebuah _game_.

* **Braak** *

Naruto tersentak kebelakang ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka, walaupun dirinya memakai _headphone_ namun dentuman pintu itu sangat keras sehingga mampu menembus gendang telinganya. Kini matanya menatap kearah pintu dan menemukan seorang perempuan berambut merah dengan pakaian ala kantor sedang berdiri tegak seperti patung namun diwajahnya terbalut rasa cerah dan bibirnya tersungging keatas.

" _Ohayou_ Naruto-kun, hihi." Gadis itu menyapa Naruto, ia tersenyum menampakkan sedikit gigi bersihnya, Cantik. Sementara Naruto? ia terlihat _sweatdrop_.

Kembali sadar, Naruto menghela nafas pelan, ia kenal dengan gadis yang terbilang setahun lebih tua darinya itu, ia adalah sekretaris pribadinya, "Ya ampun Erza-san, bisakah kau sedikit melunakkan tenagamu? pintu itu baru diganti dua hari yang lalu."

"Mou~, setidaknya jawab dulu salamku, kenapa kau lebih sayang dengan pintu ini daripada aku." Gadis yang dipanggil Erza oleh Naruto itu menggembungkan pipinya, dengan sebal dirinya menunjuk-nunjuk pintu.

"Karena seratus pintu sudah —"

"Jawab dulu salamku! _baka-kiroi_." Dengan nada perintah Erza memotong perkataan Naruto, tentu hal itu membuat presdir itu harus melapangkan dadanya, sabar.

 _'Ya ampun.'_

" _Ohayou mo_ Erza-san." dengan lemas ia mengikuti perintah dari bawahannya itu, jangan tanya kenapa Naruto menurut karena jika ia tidak mengalah maka gadis itu akan ada suatu hal yang tidak bisa diperkirakan oleh dirinya, itu pengalaman yang mungkin akan diceritakan nantinya.

"Sudah telat _baka_!" Ucap Erza, setelah menutup pintu ruangan dengan keras lagi, ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan tanpa permisi dirinya langsung duduk didepan Naruto begitu saja, jangan lupa dengan ekspresi sebalnya yang tetap ia pertahankan.

"...?" Naruto cengo ditempat, ia bingung sendiri dengan perempuan ini, sudah dituruti namun tetap saja salah, untung saja dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini karena setiap pagi di ruangannya pasti selalu ribut ketika Erza datang.

Untuk sekian kalinya Naruto menarik oksigen sebanyak mungkin lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan dan setelah itu ia kembali menatap layar komputer.

"Apa ada yang ingin dibicarakan Erza-san?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menatap Erza, ia fokus terhadap gamenya.

"Setidaknya kau harus menatapku saat berbicara, Naruto-kun! atau kau ingin kuhancurkan Laptop dan komputermu?" Pinta Erza halus, dan ketika Naruto kembali menatapnya samar-samar bola mata safir miliknya dapat melihat aura merah yang menguar dari tubuh perempuan itu dan senyumnya yang terbilang misterius...

* _Jleb_ *

Dengan cepat Naruto menutup laptop dan mematikan game-nya, ia langsung memandang Erza dengan senyum bercampur ngeri dan mencoba meredam aura menakutkan yang dikeluarkan sekretarisnya, dalam batin ia menangisi dirinya yang tak mampu berbuat banyak ketika menghadapi Monster berbalut gadis cantik ini.

"Nah begitu lebih baik, Naruto-kun memang pengertian, hihi." Pujinya, namun bagi Naruto itu sebuah ancaman terselubung, dan dirinya hanya tertawa canggung.

"Umm, aku membawa laporan tentang hasil penjualan teknologi pesawat tempur kepada salah satu Negara Eropa dan _Transfer of tecnology_ kepada mereka sudah selesai terkirim," Erza mengambil beberapa berkas yang tadi ia bawa lalu serahkan ke Naruto.

Naruto menerima berkas itu, membuka lalu membacanya, membolak-balikkan dokumen tersebut ia mengangguk, "Ini bagus, aku senang Erza-san dan aku beritahu lagi bahwa kita hanya menjual peralatan tempur hanya kepada pihak yang bisa bertanggung jawab dengan benda itu dan tidak menggunakannya sembarangan."

Erza mengangguk, "Uhm, tapi bukannya senjata diciptakan pasti untuk digunakan? pasti nantinya akan dipakai untuk membunuh Naruto-kun." Ia memelankan suaranya, ada rasa sedih ketika dirinya mengutarakan hal itu.

Sedangkan Naruto memandang gadis itu lembut, apa yang diucapkannya memang benar adanya, ia akan mencoba mencari penjelasan yang pas, "Yah, itu sudah beda pemikiran lagi Erza-san, karena setiap orang itu mempunyai pendapat berbeda-beda, untuk sekarang ini orang —tidak, maksudku Negara luar sana membeli alat utama sistem senjata hanya digunakan untuk menjaga teritorialnya, keamanan dalam Negara dan sebagai penyeimbang kekuatan antar Negara, itu saja."

"Umm aku mengerti." Erza mengangguk pelan, gadis berambut merah ini masih sedih, sementara Naruto hanya memakluminya, dirinya tersenyum lembut melihat kepolosan yang diperlihatkan Gadis merah itu.

Naruto menatap kalender dan kemudian matanya kembali memandang Erza, "Oh ya, hari ini adalah jadwalmu untuk mengecek kesehatan, kutunggu di lab dasar saat jam makan siang."

Entah kenapa saat Erza mendengar itu yang sebelumnya berekspresi sedih kini langsung menghilang dan dengan cepat digantikan oleh ekspresi sedikit malu, bahkan wajahnya hampir menyerupai buah strawberry. " _Ha-ha'i, wakatta._ "Sementara Naruto? ia mengabaikan hal itu dan lebih memilih melanjutkan gamenya yang ter- _pause_.

.

.

.

 **Di Sebuah Tempat**

Terlihat dua makhluk hidup sedang berdiri secara berdampingan, mereka adalah Naruto dan Erza. Kini mereka sedang berada disebuah sebuah ruangan yang sangat bersih, tempat itu mendapat pencahayaan yang terang dari LED yang dingin, peralatan canggih dan alat-alat elektronik digital yang sangat misterius juga terlihat disana, sangat lengkap dan mungkin ini adalah Surganya bagi para Ilmuwan. Laboratorium, itulah nama tempat saat ini mereka berada, lab itu terletak di salah satu tempat paling rahasia di dalam gedung N.A.M Defence, perlu hak khusus jika ingin memasuki ruangan ini dan hanya beberapa orang saja yang mendapat izin dari Naruto selaku Pemimpinnya.

Sebenarnya ada sekitar 7 laboratorium didalam perusahaan ini dan diisi sekitar puluhan Ilmuwan dengan masing-masing penelitian teknologinya, namun untuk Laboratorium yang disinggahi Naruto saat inilah yang sangat tertutup untuk orang luar.

"Cek _ID card_ mu."Perintah Naruto, Erza mengangguk dan terlihat ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari sakunya lalu menempelkan kartu itu ke sebuah layar kecil yang berada disampingnya.

* **cklik** *

 **N.A.M Defence**

 _ **Name**_ **: Erza Scarlet**

 _ **Number ID**_ **: 00.01.2**

 **Chief Secretary**

" _Otentification Clear._ "

 _"Welcome Erza Scarlet."_

Sebuah suara menggema didalam ruangan itu, tanpa mempedulikannya mereka menuju tempat tidur untuk pemeriksaan.

Apa yang terlihat sekarang adalah Erza melucuti semua pakaian yang dikenakannya lalu tiduran ditempat tidur pemeriksaan, sementara Naruto memakai baju lab lalu mengambil sebuah berkas catatan dan suatu alat, setelah itu ia mendekati Erza yang menutupi wajahnya dengan dua tangannya karena kini dirinya tidak memakai apapun ditubuhnya.

"Na-naruto-kun, aku merasa malu."

"Eeh, kenapa malu? kukira kau sudah terbiasa, aku yang menyesuaikanmu secara sempurna dan setiap 1 bulan sekali kau selalu kuperiksa seperti ini." Tanya Naruto heran, ia hanya menjalankan tugasnya tanpa berpikir apapun kepada gadis itu, iya dirinya hanya memeriksanya, tak ada yang lain.

"Ukh, peka lah sedikit baka! Walaupun begitu aku tetap malu dipandangi seperti ini olehmu." dengan pandangan tajam dua mata Erza sedikit terlihat di sela-sela jarinya kearah Naruto, tak dapat dipungkiri juga kini wajahnya terasa panas karena darahnya yang terkumpul di kepala akibat menahan sesuatu didalam hatinya.

"Ya ampun, kau ini." Tanpa mempedulikan itu Naruto langsung memegang Erza dibagian-bagian ini dan itu dengan tangan kosong namun terkadang juga dengan alat pendeteksi yang bentuknya sedikit aneh.

"Engghh aaahh~, jangan keras-keras memegangnya, itu sensitif baka!"

"maaf-maaf,"

Jika saja ada orang yang mengintip mereka maka sudah pasti ia akan terkejut dan salah sangka karena mengira Naruto melakukan suatu hal-hal yang khusus yang biasanya dilakukan oleh orang dewasa dengan lawan jenisnya.

.

.

.

"Baik, sudah selesai, kau boleh berpakaian kembali Erza-san." Ucap Naruto, sementara Erza yang mendengarnya mengangguk sedikit lemas,

"Detak jantung normal, kecepatan pompa darah normal, sistem imun tubuh normal —"

Menghiraukan hasil pemeriksaannya, Erza menatap sendu kearah Naruto yang sibuk membaca hasil kesehatannya tadi, ia menghentikan acara memakai pakaian miliknya yang masih tidak benar sehingga masih menampakkan bagian-bagian yang mampu mengundang tindakan kotor bagi seorang perempuan.

"Oke semuanya normal, kau sehat secara sempurna Erza-san." Ucap Naruto, iapun meletakkan hasil catatannya di meja lalu melepas baju labnya dan kini dirinya hanya memakai celana panjang dan kemeja putih untuk atasannya.

"Naruto-kun!"

Merasa dipanggil Naruto pun menoleh, dirinya melihat Erza yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menurutnya aneh, namun setelah mengetahui Erza masih tak beraturan memakai pakaiannya, terlihat menggoda, mungkin.

"Astaga, kau ini." Naruto berjalan mendekati Erza yang tetap diam, setelah itu dengan cekatan ia membenarkan pakaian yang dipakai gadis itu, sementara yang sedang dipakaikan pakaian kini menatap wajah pemuda berambut kuning itu secara intens.

"Kenapa kau selalu baik kepadaku?" Ucap Erza pelan, ia menundukkan kepala, tidak berani menatap langsung ke Naruto yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu mengernyit heran, "Apa maksudmu Erza-san?, Ah kau mulai ngelantur lagi."

"Setelah saudara dan adikku membunuh Tou-san mu dan berimbas dengan kematian Kaa-san mu karena kesedihan yang mendalam." Naruto terdiam ketika mendengar penuturan itu, pandangannya menjadi kosong, walaupun mata safirnya menatap Erza secara dekat namun tak ada fokus mata itu, namun tak begitu lama ekspresi itu berubah.

Sedikit takut Erza memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Naruto dan apa yang dilihatnya kini adalah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum tulus kearahnya, hal itu membuat kedua pipi putihnya memanas, tidak sanggup bertatap muka secara dekat Erza pun kembali menunduk.

Melihat tingkah yang dilakukan Erza itu membuat Naruto tersenyum sendu, ia pun mengusap rambut merah milik gadis itu dan merapikannya, "Kurasa nanti kau akan tahu sendiri, rapikan dirimu!, ada banyak hal yang dikerjakan hari ini."

Mendapatkan perlakuan tersebut entah kenapa jantungnya terpacu cepat dan mungkin semua darahnya terpompa keseluruh wajahnya, hatinya menghangat ketika tangan Naruto yang sedikit kasar itu mengusap kepalanya, dirinya merasa sangat nyaman.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatan tersebut dan Erza yang tak lagi merasakan usapan yang terkesan melindungi itu mendengus pelan seperti kehilangan hal yang menyenangkan, Pemuda itu berbalik arah membelakanginya, "Ayo!" Ucapnya sambil berjalan tenang.

Walaupun sedikit diacuhkan, Erza mengangguk, ia yang sudah memakai pakaiannya semula pun mengikuti Namikaze muda tepat dibelakangnya, dua bola matanya tak pernah lepas dari punggung Naruto yang dirinya rasa sedang memikul sebuah beban yang begitu berat.

 _'Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, aku akan selalu mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi. . ."_

 _'Dan aku bersedia membunuh semua para sekirei, termasuk membunuh diriku sendiri, itu janjiku Naruto-kun."_

.

.

.

 **To be Continue  
**

* * *

 **Author Note** : Cerita baru lagi ya haha, entah kenapa saya kepingin membuat Naruto xover Sekirei dan ide dari pemikiran saya ya seperti diatas, Saya mengambil satu karakter perempuan dari Fairy tail yaitu Erza Scarlet. Sementara disini Naruto bukanlah Shinobi, orang biasa maksudku.

Chapter ini bisa dibilang prolog dan tentu nanti ada kilas baliknya, chapter selanjutnya baru ada interaksi secara luas, N.A.M disini sendiri adalah sebuah singkatan dari perusahaan itu.

Perlu diingat ya, Ini hanya karangan saja, kecuali pendeskripsian dari beberapa peralatan senjata diatas yang memang ada di dunia nyata seperti Main Battle Tank (MBT) T-14 Armata, Pesawat tempur Sukhoi T-50 (PAK FA), pesawat tempur F-35 Lightning II, saat ini semua senjata itulah yang teknologinya paling canggih di Dunia.

.

 **Biodata** **Umum** :

 **Nama** : Namikaze Naruto.

 **Umur** : 20 tahun.

 **Pekerjaan** : Macul disawah, uhuk, bukan. Tapi Presiden direktur dan Peneliti muda.

 **Tempat pekerjaan** : N.A.M Defence.

.

 **Nama** : Erza Scarlet.

 **Umur** : Secret.

 **Pekerjaan** : Sekretaris utama.

 **Tempat pekerjaan** : N.A.M Defence.

.

 **.**

 **Special Thanks to Allah SWT**

 **.**

 **Sampai Jumpa!**


End file.
